Di Balik Hati
by Sun-T
Summary: Fic ringan di akhir ramadhan :


DI BALIK HATI

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Family / Romance

**Warning : SLASH,****maybe**** OOC, ****Modifiate Canon.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Perang besar berakhir dua tahun yang lalu, meninggalkan gegap gempita sorakan kebahagiaan yang sampai saat inipun masih sering terdengar dari mulut-mulut para penyihir yang saat itu ikut andil dalam perang bersama Voldemort dan para abdinya. Suka cita itu masih terasa dimana kekuatan hitam yang selama ini menghantui mereka hancur ditangan seorang pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun, pemuda yang sejak dilahirkan telah ditakdirkan sebagai musuh sang kegelapan, pemuda yang harus bisa mengalahkan sihir hitam itu demi kehidupan banyak jiwa.

Harry Potter memandang sekeliling bar tempatnya menghabiskan waktu malam ini, mata hijaunya yang bening menerawang jauh entah kemana. Tugasnya sebagai Auror hari ini begitu melelahkan dan dia memutuskan untuk memanjakan dirinya sendiri dengan beberapa gelas minuman. Sayup telinganya mendengar sebuah kelompok di sudut bar bercerita tentang Voldemort dan para Death eather dengan tawa mencemooh, entah sudah berapa kali dalam dua tahun itu banyak mulut yang mengisahkan perang itu dengan versi mereka sendiri dan dia hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati.

Semua orang berhak bahagia karena ketakutan yang mencekam itu telah berlalu, tapi baginya, bagi seorang Harry Potter, peristiwa itu meninggalkan begitu banyak luka. Voldemort telah merampas kehidupan orang tuanya, ayah baptisnya, orang-orang yang menyayanginya dan para sahabat yang ikut berjuang bersamanya. Dan terakhir, penyihir hitam itu juga telah merampas sosok Severus Snape darinya, merampas seorang pria yang selalu menjaganya dibalik topeng dinginnya, seseorang yang seharusnya disebut sebagai pahlawan sejati melaui begitu banyak pengorbanan yang telah dia lakukan, bukan dirinya yang hanya beruntung masih bisa hidup hingga saat ini.

Harry tersentak saat dia melihat seseorang memasuki bar itu, pemuda jangkung berambut pirang. Matanya memicing tajam mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang dia kenal dan dia cari. Tapi tak lama setelah sosok pemuda itu semakin jelas dia hanya bisa mendesah kecewa, 'Itu bukan Draco', batinnya, dan sekali lagi pikirannya menerawang jauh.

Setelah perang berakhir Minerva McGonaggal memberikan penghargaan pada semua murid tingkat akhir berupa kelulusan, tak perlu mengulang lagi tahun terakhir mereka ataupun mengikuti ujian NEWT, karena perjuangan mereka sudah melebihi semua nilai yang bisa diberikan oleh Hogwarts ataupun dunia sihir. Melalui persidangan pihak kementrian juga menghapus hukuman bagi keluarga Malfoy karena kesaksian Harry yang menyatakan kalau Draco Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy telah membantunya hingga bisa tetap hidup dan berperang menghancurkan Voldemort. Bahkan pihak kementrian juga meminta Draco untuk bergabung bersama Harry dan Ron di divisi Auror, tapi setelah sidang berlangsung keluarga Malfoy menghilang hingga saat ini.

Berita itu jelas mengejutkan bagi semua orang, terutama Harry. Dia terus mencari keluarga Malfoy hingga keperbatasan Inggris raya, tapi tetap tak bertemu dengan mereka. Malfoy manor juga dibiarkan kosong tanpa penghuni.

Tapi yang paling mengejutkan pada suatu malam, Kreacher, peri rumah Grimmauld Place yang kini ditempati Harry, menyerahkan tiga buah tongkat sihir dan sebuah surat pada Harry. Surat itu dari Lucius Malfoy yang Mengatakan kalau dia meminta Harry untuk menyerahkan tongkat sihir mereka kepada pihak kementrian. Mereka tidak bisa menerima penghapusan hukuman itu karena mereka merasa kalau itu tak pantas bagi mereka yang telah melakukan kesalahan cukup besar bagi dunia sihir. Dia dan keluarganya memutuskan untuk pergi.

Dan dua tahun sudah berlalu tanpa Harry bisa menemukan keberadaan mereka. Padahal begitu banyak yang ingin disampaikannya, terutama pada Narcissa dan Draco. Dia belum mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongan mereka.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Harry jatuh sayang pada wanita cantik yang angkuh tersebut, saat dia bangkit dari kematiannya, saat Narcissa memutuskan untuk membelot dari Voldemort, saat itulah Harry tahu bagaimana hati seorang ibu yang mencemaskan keselamatan anaknya. Dia rela menukar segalanya hanya untuk mengetahui apakah Draco selamat dan hidup.

"Mr. Potter, maaf kami akan segera tutup," kata pemilik bar memecah lamunan Harry.

Harry mengangguk dan merogoh kantong bajunya, memberikan beberapa keping galleon untuk membayar minumannya, "Sorry, Sean, aku melamun, selamat malam," pamitnya pada pria setengah baya yang bertubuh besar itu.

Menembus dinginnya malam Harry terus berjalan sambil merapatkan jubahnya, dia tak peduli walau angin malam terus berhembus kencang, dia tak ingin ber-apparate, dia ingin menikmati sisa malam ini dengan memikirkan semua hal yang belum dia temukan jawabannya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Mate, Mr. Robarts meminta kita untuk berpatroli di kawasan perbatasan malam ini bersama anggota yang lain, katanya sih ada beberapa perusuh yang sering berkeliaran mengganggu desa-desa kecil di sana," kata Ron siang itu di kantor mereka.

Harry membereskan tumpukan dokumen yang telah selesai dikerjakannya, "Jam berapa?"

"Sebelum tengah malam kita harus sudah sampai disana," Jawab pemuda berambut merah itu lagi.

Harry menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah," katanya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Ron cemas.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya lelah."

"Apa sebaiknya kau minta digantikan saja malam ini?" tawar Ron.

"Tak usah, aku akan pergi bersamamu, mate," jawab Harry pelan masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

Ron memandang sahabat dekatnya itu dengan prihatin, sejak perang berakhir Harry banyak berubah. Dia jarang tertawa lagi seperti dulu seakan beban berat masih menggelayuti pundaknya. Dia juga menjadi begitu tertutup, tak pernah lagi terbuka pada sahabat-sahabatnya, menyimpan semua permasalahannya seorang diri. Dan itu salah satu alasan Ginny, adiknya, meninggalkan pemuda ini dan memilih pergi sebagai pemain Quidditch profesional.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Kita harus meningkatkan kewaspadaan, hujan tampaknya akan terus deras sampai beberapa saat lagi," teriak Mr. Robarts, kepala divisi auror, kepada seluruh anggota timnya yang telah berkumpul di perbatasan.

Harry mengatur napasnya dengan teratur, malam ini dia merasa kalau tubuhnya sedang tidak sehat, pusing dan lelah bercampur menjadi satu. Tapi sebagai auror yang paling dipercaya dia tak mau mengecewakan atasan dan timnya. 'Hanya perusuh amatir, aku akan segera menyelesaikannya dan pulang', katanya dalam hati mencoba memberi kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Are you ok?" tanya Ron yang berdiri disampingnya.

Harry mengangguk mantap, "I'm fine," jawabnya tegas walau dia sendiri tak yakin.

Ron menghela napas panjang, sahabatnya itu tetap keras kepala seperti dulu.

"Mereka muncul, kita terbang sekarang," perintah Robarts yang langsung meraih sapu terbangnya dan diikuti oleh semua anggota. Harry terbang disamping atasannya tersebut dan mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh pada sasaran mereka. Kelompok para perusuh itu ternyata tidak sedikit, penampilan mereka hampir serupa dengan para Death Eather yang dulu pernah mengabdi pada Voldemort.

Harry memegang erat sapunya dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya agar bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan hembusan angin dan hujan yang begitu kencang. Dia melihat para perusuh itu terbang berkelompok, bahkan ada beberapa yang membawa tawanan wanita di sapu mereka.

Robarts melemparkan satu mantra pada kelompok itu, dan pengejaran pun dimulai. Rapalan-rapalan mantra terdengar entah dari kelompok mana, Harry hanya memusatkan pikirannya pada satu sosok yang menjadi pusat dari kelompok tersebut. Dia menduga kalau sosok itulah sang pemimpin. Dan bagai déjà vu, Harry seperti tak asing pada sosok yang diincarnya itu.

Sosok bertopeng tengkorak itu mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada Harry, mengajak pemuda itu menjauh dari kerumunan. Harry merasa kalau sosok itu menantangnya secara pribadi, 'Baiklah', katanya dalam hati, dan Harrypun perlahan memisahkan diri dari kelompoknya. Dengan cepat dia merapalkan Expeliarmus, tapi lolos, mantra itu tak mengenainya, tapi sempat mengenai topeng yang dikenakan. Betapa terkejutnya Harry melihat wajah dibalik topeng itu, Rodholpus Lastrange, suami dari Bellatrix Lastrange yang lolos dari pengejaran auror saat Voldemort hancur.

"Merindukanku, Potter?" tanyanya sambil tertawa meremehkan.

Harry tak menjawab, dia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan berteriak, "Stupefy."

Rodholpus tertawa karena sekali lagi mantra itu tak mengenainya, dia membalas Harry dengan mantra lain dan kembali terjadi perang mantra yang sengit antara mereka berdua, hingga akhirnya Harry meneriakkan Sectumsempra. Saat itu dia melihat Rodholpus terpental dari sapunya. Tapi itu belum berakhir, sebelum jatuh pria keji pengikut Voldemort itu melemparkan mantra cruciatus pada Harry dan sempat mengenai tubuhnya.

Harry menjerit merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, tangannya terlepas dari sapu dan terjatuh dari ketinggian dengan cepat. Saat itu dia merasa kalau ini mungkin adalah akhir hidupnya dan diantara rasa sakit yang terus menerjang itu entah kenapa wajah keluarga Malfoy muncul dalam kepalanya. Harry tak pernah tahu dimana dia terjatuh karena kesadarannya telah hilang sama sekali.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Hei lihat, ada seseorang di pinggir sungai," kata suara berat seorang pria.

"Coba periksa apakah dia masih hidup atau sudah mati?" tanya yang lain.

"Masih hidup, tapi entahlah aku juga tak yakin."

"Ada yang mengenalnya?"

"Dia bukan penduduk daerah kita, aku tak pernah melihatnya."

"Wajahnya pucat sekali."

"Sebaiknya kita bawa ke rumah penyembuh di tengah hutan, mungkin mereka bisa menyembuhkan pemuda ini."

**.**

**#**

**.**

Rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba terasa begitu menusuk, membuatnya mengerang keras. Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka saat merasakan sakit yang menyiksa itu.

"Tenanglah, nak, semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik seorang wanita yang tengah memegang lengannya.

Harry mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu, debar jantungnya begitu cepat seakan dia telah berlari begitu jauh. Sekai lagi dia mengerang hebat merasakan sakit yang menghantam dadanya.

"Bernapaslah, Harry, tenangkan dirimu," kata wanita itu lagi.

Harry tersentak saat wanita itu memanggil namanya, tapi dia menurut, dia mencoba tenang dan mulai mencoba mengenali tempat itu. Pelan dia mengamati wajah wanita yang merawatnya tersebut. Mata hijaunya terbelalak lebar saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah duduk di sampingnya, "Mrs. Malfoy," katanya dengan suara bergetar antara tak percaya dan menahan sakit.

Wanita cantik dengan rambut pirangnya yang indah itu tersenyum, dengan lembut dia mengusap rambut hitam Harry yang berantakan, "Kau selalu mampu mengejutkan kami, Son," katanya pelan.

"Kami?" tanya Harry meyakinkan pendengarannya, dia mencoba duduk tapi tangan Narcissa Malfoy mencegahnya, "Jangan, berbaringlah dulu," katanya lembut dan kembali tersenyum saat Harry menurut.

Harry mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Kamar ini tidak luas bahkan jauh lebih kecil jika dibandingkan kamar di Malfoy manor, dinding dan lantainya terbuat dari kayu, begitupun atapnya. Tempat tidurnya sendiri juga terbuat dari kayu, hanya beralaskan satu kasur tipis dan selimut yng tak terlalu tebal tetapi cukup hangat. Begitu sederhana, tanpa ada satu kemewahanpun disana, dan itu sungguh mengejutkan.

"Kenapa? Kau heran?" tanya wanita itu.

Harry mengangguk dan kembali menatap wanita cantik yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya itu, "Bagaimana bisa anda berada di tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya bingung.

Narcissa menepuk punggung tangan Harry, "Panjang ceritanya, nak, tapi sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu, kalau kau sudah kuat aku akan menceritakan semua" katanya.

"Tidak," jawab Harry keras, "Aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang," paksanya dengan suara gemetar. Satu tangannya memegang dadanya yang masih terasa begitu nyeri.

Wanita itu menghela napas panjang "Baiklah, kau selalu keras kepala ya?" katanya dan memulai kisahnya, mata birunya yang indah memandang lurus emerald Harry, "Sejak sidang itu, dimana kau memberikan kesaksian dan menghapuskan hukuman bagi kami, kami terus berpikir. Kami merasa kami tak pantas lagi berada di dunia sihir, dunia yang pernah kami porakporandakan dengan semena-mena. Kami malu menampakkan wajah kami lagi, dan kami merasa tak pantas mendapatkan penghapusan hukuman itu," katanya. Mata biru wanita itu menerawang jauh menembus dinding kayu, "Hingga akhirnya Lucius mengusulkan untuk pergi jauh dari Manor dan menghilang dari dunia sihir. Kami menemukan tempat ini dan merasa mungkin disinilah kami bisa hidup tenang, sebagai Muggle."

"What?" kata Harry tak percaya, "Kalian hidup sebagai Muggle?"

Narcissa tersenyum dan kembali memandang mata hijau pemuda di depannya, "Ya, setelah kami membangun pondok ini beserta isinya, kami mengirimkan tongkat sihir kami padamu, sudah kau terima?" tanyanya.

Harry mengangguk, "Sudah kuserahkan pada Kingsley," jawab Harry masih dengan nada tak percaya kalau bangsawan aristrokat sekelas Malfoy membuang segalanya dan hidup sebagai Muggle. "Nyonya, kalian…"

Istri Lucius Malfoy itu mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh pemuda itu, "Pada awalnya memang sulit, Harry, sangat sulit," katanya, "Tapi Lucius mengatakan kalau kami pasti akan bisa melewati ini dan dia benar. Penduduk di sekitar kami begitu baik, mereka menerima kedatangan kami dengan tangan terbuka, bahkan mereka sering mengirimkan buah dan sayur pada kami karena kami selalu memberikan pengobatan secara cuma-cuma pada mereka. Lucius dan Draco tetap meramu dengan bahan-bahan obat yang banyak tersedia di hutan ini, kami menjualnya secara rutin ke kota terdekat dan mendapatkan hasil dari sana." Lanjut wanita itu.

Harry termangu mendengar cerita itu.

"Tapi kami mendapatkan pelajaran yang sangat berharga, Harry. Para penduduk menyayangi kami terlepas dari status kami sebagai Malfoy. Persahabatan yang mereka tawarkan begitu tulus dan itu benar-benar membuat kami merasa dihargai."

Pelan Harry beranjak duduk, menahan sakit yang masih menyelimuti tubuhnya, tak dihiraukannya tangan Narcissa yang mencoba melarangnya. Ada yang menyeruak di dalam dadanya, rasa yang tak pernah hilang dari dirinya sejak terakhir dia bertemu keluarga Malfoy, dia sungguh-sungguh merindukan wanita ini, merindukan Lucius bahkan juga Draco. Dengan lembut dia memeluk tubuh kecil itu, membenamkan wajahnya dibahunya yang rapuh dan menangis perlahan dalam dekapan seorang ibu, "Maafkan aku, semua ini karena aku, aku merampas kehidupan kalian," bisiknya parau.

Narcissa tercekat, pelan dia melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Harry, mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Dia menyayangi pemuda ini, terlebih disaat Draco menceritakan kalau Harry lah yang menolongnya dari kobaran api di kamar kebutuhan, "Tentu ini bukan salahmu, nak," bantah wanita itu, "Apa jadinya kalau kau tak bisa melawan pangeran kegelapan? Mungkin kalau itu terjadi bukan hanya hidup kami saja yang hilang, kehidupan banyak orang pun akan musnah," katanya mencoba menghibur Harry yang masih terisak pelan dalam dekapannya.

Tangis Harry semakin keras saat wanita itu mencium rambutnya, apa yang mengganjal dalam dadanya selama dua tahun ini seakan lepas dari pundaknya.

Narcissa tahu beban berat yang dibawa Harry selama seumur hidupnya, dia pasti membutuhkan seseorang untuk menampung rasa sakit dan sepinya. Tak memiliki orang tua dan saudara adalah siksaan tersendiri bagi pemuda seusianya, padahal diusia yang sama, anaknya, Draco, mendapatkan segalanya. Dia memeluk pemuda itu semakin erat, memberikan semua kehangatan seorang ibu yang tak pernah dirasakan Harry.

"Aku terus mencari kalian, kemanapun bahkan sampai perbatasan Inggris raya, dua tahun aku terus mencari tapi tak juga bertemu," kata Harry lagi setelah tangisnya reda.

Narcissa mengangkat wajah Harry dan mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh air mata, "Seorang auror tak boleh menangis," hiburnya, dadanya merasa lega melihat senyum samar di bibir pemuda itu, "Kau sudah menemukan kami, Son," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Harry mengangguk dan sekali lagi memeluk wanita itu, melupakan rasa sakit yang masih merajam di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa sih aku selalu dipertemukan denganmu? Tidak di Hogwarts ataupun di luar dunia sihir? Kau sengaja mau mengganggu kehidupanku ya?"

Harry mendongak cepat mendengar suara yang begitu dia hapal, suara yang selalu melontarkan kata-kata dingin dan kasar padanya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Draco dan Lucius di ambang pintu kamar, wajah keduanya tetap datar, tapi sorot mata mereka bersinar hangat. Narcissa memberikan ruang bagi suami dan anaknya untuk mendekati Harry. Lucius duduk menggantikan tempat istrinya, dia menatap pemuda yang telah disakitinya hampir sepanjang hidupnya itu, pelan dia menepuk bahu Harry dan mengacak lembut rambutnya, "Dua tahun tak melihatmu, kau tampak berubah," kata pria yang wajahnya begitu serupa dengan putranya itu.

"Berubah bagaimana? Kuharap sifat menyebalkannya lah yang berubah, Dad," potong Draco.

Harry tertawa pelan menanggapi kata-kata pemuda sebayanya itu, karena dia tahu saat ini tak ada lagi kebencian dimata kelabu itu. Pelan dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Draco dan tersenyum senang saat pemuda itu menyambut uluran tangannya juga sambil tersenyum. Tapi tiba-tiba mata hijaunya kembali terbelalak saat merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di punggungnya, tubuhnya terbanting di tempat tidur sembari bergelung dan mengerang keras. Dia merasa seolah tubuhnya tercabik-cabik oleh benda tajam.

"Draco, ambilkan ramuan yang baru selesai kita buat, cepat," sayup Harry masih mendengar suara Lucius sebelum kesadarannya hilang kembali.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Draco memandang wajah Harry yang tertidur, dia sungguh tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi secepat ini dengan pemuda yang selalu mengusik pikirannya setiap detik. Kepalanya merekam ulang semua kejadian yang dialaminya sejak mengenal Harry Potter, semua pertengkaran kekanakan mereka hingga kebencian yang dipaksakan. Perbedaan kubu mereka membuat mereka merasa terpaksa membenci satu sama lain walau dia sendiri tahu kalau Harry bukanlah tipe pendendam, tapi dia tetap membenci pemuda itu karena perintah ayahnya, perintah para Death Eather, dan perintah Voldemort.

Andai semua tahu bagaimana muaknya dia dipaksa merasakan perasaan itu. Dia lelah membenci, dia lelah berperang dengan orang yang bahkan tak bisa dibencinya.

Saat di Manor itulah saat pertama kali dia bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Melihat Harry tertangkap benar-benar membuatnya takut, dia tak ingin pemuda itu semakin terluka oleh sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan kesalahannya, oleh sesuatu yang terus membayangi hidupnya. Itu semua bukan salahnya, bukan keinginannya untuk menjadi musuh Voldemort, dan dia tak pantas dilukai. Dengan menyangkal di depan semua orang kalau pemuda yang dihadapannya itu bukan Harry Potter dan sengaja membuat dirinya kalah dan membiarkan tongkatnya dirampas oleh Harry benar-benar membuat dadanya begitu lega, setidaknya kali itu dia jujur pada hatinya.

Pelan dia menyibak rambut hitam Harry yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, luka berbentuk sambaran petir itu masih nampak di keningnya bersama luka-luka baru yang didapatnya kemarin. Bibir Draco tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana Harry mempertaruhkan keselamatannya sendiri dengan menolongnya dari kobaran api di kamar kebutuhan. Dia tahu kalau itu bukan balas budi, itu memang sifat Harry Potter yang sesungguhnya, sifatnya yang memang tak bisa melihat orang lain berada dalam kesulitan, satu sifat yang terus menerus membuatnya menyukai pemuda itu. Dia terus merasa heran bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri?

"Dia masih tidur, Son?" tanya Narcissa yang sempat membuat Draco terkejut dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari kening Harry, "Yes, Mum," katanya berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Narcissa tersenyum dalam hati, pelan dia mendekati Draco dan menyentuh bahunya. Matanya memandang Harry yang masih terlelap oleh ramuan yang diberikan oleh suaminya tadi. Wanita itu duduk di dekat kepala Harry dan mengusap rambut hitamnya dengan lembut, "Kau tahu, Draco?" bisik wanita itu tanpa melihat putranya, "Melihatnya disini membuat Mum lega. Mum seperti menemukan satu anak Mum yang hilang," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Mum…" kata Draco tak percaya, dia sungguh bersyukur kedua orang tuanya tak pernah lagi membenci Harry.

Pelan Narcissa mengecup kening Harry, setelah itu dia mencium pipi Draco, "Selamat malam, anak-anakku," pamitnya sebelum beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan Draco yang diam-diam menggenggam tangan Harry dengan lembut.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sinar matahari yang hangat dan suara kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan membuat Harry terbangun. Pelan dia mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan diri dengan sekitarnya. Dia mencoba mengingat semua yang terjadi, pertempuran dengan Rodholpus Lastrange, pertemuannya dengan keluarga Malfoy. Harry tersentak, 'Apakah yang semalam hanya mimpi?', tanyanya dalam hati, kembali dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, ruangan yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya semalam hanya saja tak ada seorang pun di sana.

Perlahan dia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk bangun. Rasa sakit yang didapatnya dari serangan perusuh itu tak lagi terasa begitu menyiksa. Pelan dia melangkah keluar kamar, dilihatnya sebuah meja kayu dengan empat kursi yang mengelilingi, dan sebuah lemari kayu sederhana yang bersih dan terawat. Lalu dia melangkah lagi ke ruangan depan, tak ada sofa mewah, semua terbuat dari kayu yang terpahat sederhana, tak ada ukiran-ukiran atau apapun, semua terlihat simpel.

Sayup telinganya mendengar suara orang berbincang di halaman luar dan dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri asal suara itu.

Matanya sekali lagi seakan tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya, dia melihat Lucius yang tengah duduk di sebuah batang pohon yang besar, di dekatnya Narcissa tengah mencabuti beberapa dedaunan yang tumbuh di sekitarnya, sedangkan Draco tengah memotong beberapa kayu yang mungkin akan digunakan sebagai kayu bakar. Harry tersenyum melihat itu, ternyata tubuh kurus Draco menyimpan kekuatan yang berbeda.

Penampilan ketiga bangsawan itu sungguh berbeda, Lucius dan Draco hanya memakai kemeja putih sederhana dan dibalut celana panjang berwarna coklat dan hitam untuk sang junior. Rambut panjang Lucius terikat rapi di belakang punggungnya, begitupun dengan rambut Draco yang mulai tampak panjang sejak terakhir dia melihat pemuda itu, hanya saja tak sepanjang rambut ayahnya. Wajahnya tampak dewasa, tubuhnya pun semakin tinggi. Tetap kurus, tapi tampak lebih kuat dibandingkan dulu. Sedangkan Narcissa, wanita cantik itu mengenakan baju terusan berwarna putih dipadu biru dengan rok panjang hingga ke mata kakinya, khas pakaian wanita desa, tapi tampak begitu anggun jika dia yang mengenakannya. Walau ketiganya mengenakan pakaian sederhana seperti itu tetap saja aura bangsawan masih terpancar.

Merasa diperhatikan Draco pun memandang ke arah pondokan, dia tak heran melihat Harry telah bangun dan telah kuat berjalan, "Melihat sesuatu yang aneh, Potter?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat dingin.

Harry tersenyum, karena dia tahu kalau Draco tak sungguh-sungguh bicara dengan nada seperti itu.

Lucius dan Narcissa menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Harry ada di sana, "Kemarilah," kata Lucius sambil menepuk batang pohon yang didudukinya, memberi tempat untuk pemuda itu.

Pelan Harry melangkah tertatih, dia memandang sekelilingnya. Hutan lebat yang ditumbuhi pepohonan rindang dengan beberapa tumbuhan dedaunan bergerombol disana-sini. Tak terasa gelap ataupun pengap, bahkan terkesan hangat karena sinar matahari masih bisa menerobos masuk diantara pepohonan. Di samping pondok ada sungai kecil yang airnya mengalir deras, airnya begitu jernih dan bersih. Gemericik air yang mengalir dari dataran yang lebih tinggi menciptakan air terjun kecil yang cantik. "Tempat yang begitu indah," desahnya setelah duduk di samping Lucius.

"Mum langsung jatuh cinta pada tempat ini begitu kami tiba disini," kata Draco yang meninggalkan kayu-kayunya dan duduk di batang pohon lain di depan mereka.

Narcissa tertawa pelan, dia menghampiri Draco dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Jauh lebih indah daripada Manor kita kan?" guraunya sambil merangkul pundak Draco.

Semua terdiam mendengar kata-kata wanita itu, masing-masing melayangkan pikirannya pada bangunan luas nan megah yang terkenal dengan sebutan Malfoy Manor itu. Bangunan mewah yang terkesan begitu dingin, jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan kehangatan tempat ini.

"Ah, bagaimana kau bisa terluka, Harry?" tanya Lucius mengalihkan lamunan mereka.

Harry memandang pria itu dan yang lainnya, semua begitu ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin. Setelah menghela napas panjang Harry pun menceritakan semua pada keluarga Malfoy.

"Ini gila, Rodholpus muncul kembali?" tanya Lucius tak percaya.

"Lalu bagaimana dia?" tanya Draco penasaran.

Harry menggeleng, "Entahlah, aku sempat memberikan mantra Sectumsempra padanya, aku melihatnya terjatuh, sama sepertiku, tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana nasibnya setelah itu," jawab Harry sambil memegang dadanya yang masih terasa sedikit nyeri. "Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa sampai di tempat ini," lanjutnya lirih.

Lucius menghela napas panjang, "Penduduk desa menemukanmu pingsan di tepi sungai. Kau pasti terbawa arus begitu jauh mengingat tempat kau bertempur dengan tempat ini bermil-mil jaraknya," kata pria berambut pirang itu.

"Kami sangat terkejut melihat mereka beramai-ramai mendatangi pondok kami sambil membawa seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri, dan kami lebih terkejut lagi saat mengetahui kalau itu adalah kau, Harry," kata Narcissa, "Lukamu begitu parah."

"Kalau dia tak terluka aku justru heran, Mum," sindir Draco yang disambut tawa kecil oleh kedua orang tuanya dan Harry sendiri. Selama ini Harry memang begitu akrab dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya, entah itu akibat pertandingan Quidditch ataupun akibat perang melawan Voldemort.

"Bukan salahku kalau aku sering terluka, Draco," bantah Harry. Entah kenapa dia tak ingin memanggil Draco dengan nama keluarganya seperti selama ini, dan dia senang karena pemuda itu tampak tak keberatan.

"Aku menyimpan tongkat sihir dan jubahmu yang rusak di dalam lemari," kata Lucius, "Kalau kau sudah merasa sehat segeralah kembali, mereka pasti mencarimu."

Saat itu Harry merasakan satu perasaan takut yang lain, takut menjauh dari keluarga ini lagi, "Kalian akan ikut kembali, kan?" tanyanya cemas.

Ketiga Malfoy itu terdiam.

"Kalian akan kembali bersamaku, kan?" tanya Harry lagi.

Narcissa berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri pemuda itu, "Tidak, Son, kami tidak akan kembali lagi ke tempat itu," jawabnya sambil memeluk pundak Harry.

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry tak percaya, "Nama kalian telah dibersihkan oleh kementrian, tak ada lagi orang yang menyalahkan kalian," katanya.

"Orang lain mungkin tidak, tapi kami tetap menyalahkan diri kami sendiri atas semua peristiwa yang terjadi," jawab Lucius pelan.

"Tapi…"

"Harry," potong Narcissa, "Kami bahagia berada disini, bukankah itu juga membuatmu merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya.

Harry terdiam, kata-kata wanita itu memang benar, dia tak mengharapkan apapun asal keluarga ini bahagia. "Kalau begitu… ijinkan aku berada di sini untuk beberapa saat," pinta Harry lirih.

"Apa kau tak mengkhawatirkan kecemasan teman-temanmu?" tanya Narcissa lagi.

Harry menunduk, "Mereka akan baik-baik saja," jawabnya nyaris seperti bisikan.

Draco memandang Harry, pemuda itu tampak begitu lelah dan rapuh. Dia tahu Harry merasa nyaman di sini. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana mata emerald itu memandang penuh kasih pada ibu dan ayahnya, Harry pasti menemukan figur orangtua yang tak pernah dimilikinya sejak kecil dalam diri kedua orangtuanya, dan entah kenapa ada satu sisi dalam hatinya yang tak menginginkan pemuda itu pergi.

"Tak masalah asal kau membantuku mencari tumbuhan obat di tengah hutan," kata Draco mencoba mencairkan suasana, dia tak ingin melihat Harry terus tertekan seperti itu.

"Dia belum begitu sehat, Draco," cegah Narcissa.

"Dia akan segera sehat, Mum," bantah Draco, "Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi pada Harry yang tertawa kecil.

Harry mengangkat bahunya, "Baiklah, aku juga ingin tahu sekuat apa kau berjalan tanpa sapu terbang, tuan muda," oloknya pada Draco dan tertawa saat pemuda berambut pirang itu melemparkan ranting padanya. Saat itu Harry merasa kalau dia rela menukarkan segala yang dia miliki untuk selalu bisa bersama keluarga ini, dimana dia merasa begitu nyaman dan hangat. Dan lagi, dia rela menukar seluruh waktunya untuk selalu dapat melihat senyum Draco yang dulu hampir tak pernah dilihatnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Satu minggu berlalu, ramuan yang diberikan Lucius dan Draco sangat manjur, tak heran kalau mengingat prestasi mereka di bidang ramuan saat bersekolah dulu. Kesehatan Harry berangsur pulih seperti sedia kala. Hubungannya dengan keluarga ini pun semakin dekat, bahkan dia sudah bisa bercanda dengan Draco seolah mereka telah berteman lama. Ada rasa nyaman saat dirinya berbincang dengan pemuda itu, bahkan ada rasa ganjil yang membuatnya setiap kali Draco menyentuh tubuhnya waktu dia memeriksa kesehatannya.

Mata emeraldnya memandang pada kegelapan malam di tengah hutan ini, tampak remang oleh cahaya bulan yang menyusup masuk dari celah dedaunan. Merasakan hembusan angin malam yang terasa sejuk menyentuh kulitnya, telinganya menikmati gemericik air sungai di depannya seolah orkestra yang memanjakan pendengaran, benar-benar surga, begitu pikirnya.

Sampai saat ini dia terus mengulur waktu untuk bisa tetap berada di tempat ini, bersama Draco dan kedua orangtuanya, dan dia benar-benar bersyukur mereka bisa mengerti akan keinginannya.

Harry terkejut saat tiba-tiba sehelai selimut menutupi kepalanya, "Draco," sapanya saat menyadari pemuda itu telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Harusnya kau menjaga tubuhmu, jangan buat aku dan Dad kembali sibuk mengurusmu," gerutunya sambil dudk di samping Harry.

Harry tertawa, nada sinis masih tetap terdengar dari bibir pemuda bermata kelabu itu, tapi dia tahu kalau itu hanyalah bentuk kekahawatiran untuknya. "Kau tahu, rasanya aku ingin terus berada di sini," katanya pada Draco.

"Dan meninggalkan semua teman dan pekerjaanmu?"

Harry mendengus, "Aku jenuh dengan semua yang berkaitan dengan sihir, Draco."

"Itukah alasannya kau tak ingin menyentuh tongkat sihirmu selama berada di sini?"

Harry termenung lalu mengangguk pelan.

Draco menghela napas panjang, "Kembalilah, kau punya kehidupan di sana," katanya pelan, "Kau punya pekerjaan yang dipercayakan padamu."

Entah kenapa ada rasa sakit di dada Harry, rasa sakit yang berbeda saat dia terluka kemarin, "Kau tak suka aku berada di sini?" tanyanya sambil menatap kilau kelabu di mata Draco.

Draco terdiam, dia memanjakan diri dalam emerald Harry yang menyorot hangat, "Kalau aku tak suka aku sudah mengusirmu sejak pertama kali kau datang," jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku kembali ke tempat itu?" tanya Harry.

Draco berdecak, "Kau jangan egois, jalani kehidupan yang telah kau pilih. Kau telah memilih hidup sebagai auror, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar, tapi tak salah kan kalau aku jenuh dengan semua ini?" katanya dengan sedikit keras. "Aku ingin kedamaian seperti ini, Draco," katanya lagi.

"Jangan manja, Harry," bentak Draco yang langsung membuat pemuda berkacamata itu terdiam, "Kau tak punya masalah di dalam kehidupanmu, kan? Jadi… jangan mencari masalah, ok?"

Harry membungkukkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan keningnya pada tangannya yang terkepal, "Aku tak ingin kehilangan semua ini, salahkah jika aku menganggap kalian sebagai keluargaku?" tanyanya lirih.

Keduanya terdiam, hanya suara binatang malam yang terdengar untuk beberapa saat, lalu Harry tercekat saat Draco meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat, ada rasa hangat yang mengalir dalam setiap aliran darahnya. Hijau itu bertemu kelabu, saling memandang dalam diam.

"Kau tak akan pernah kehilangan semua ini, Harry, kau bisa kembali kapanpun kau mau," bisik Draco sebelum dia memeluk tubuh mantan musuh yang tak pernah benar-benar dibencinya itu.

Harry tak menjawab, dia terus diam dan memejamkan matanya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pemuda berambut pirang itu, membiarkan lengan Draco melingkari tubuhnya dan menyelimutinya dengan kehangatan. "Kapanpun, katamu? Kau mengijinkanku kembali ke tempat ini kapanpun aku mau?" tanyanya lirih.

Draco mengeratkan pelukannya, "Luka kemarin tak membuatmu tuli kan?" jawabnya sedikit kesal karena Harry tak percaya pada kata-katanya.

Harry tertawa renyah, "Dan… aku juga bisa bersamamu kapanpun aku mau?" tanyanya lagi dengan sedikit ragu, takut kalau dia salah mengartikan sikap pemuda itu.

Draco terdiam sesaat, "Ya, kapanpun kau mau," jawabnya pelan.

Harry menegakkan tubuhnya, emeraldnya menatap lurus pada kilau kelabu Draco, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apakah hanya aku saja yang ingin bersamamu?"

Draco tercekat, dia tak mengira kalau Harry akan mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu, "Harry, aku juga ingin bersamamu, tapi kau tahu kan apa alasanku dan keluargaku berada di sini?" jawabnya.

Harry kembali diam, dia mengerti semua alasan mereka dan dia tak bisa membantah.

Draco meraih satu sisi wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu, "Kembalilah ke dunia sihir, mereka membutuhkanmu, Harry," bisiknya, "Lalu… pulanglah ke tempat ini kapanpun kau mau, karena di sini juga rumahmu, rumah kita," kata pemuda itu sebelum dia memerangkap bibir Harry dalam satu ciuman yang dalam. Tak ada penolakan, keduanya sama-sama menikmati kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuh dan jiwa mereka, membiarkan tangan-tangan mereka terus bertautan sebagai simbol pengikat perasaan.

Malam terus merangkak, bulan pun mulai bersembunyi di balik gelapnya awan, tapi tidak dengan kedua pemuda yang masih berpelukan itu, mereka belum beranjak dari tempatnya, bahkan semakin menyamankan diri dalam dekapan sang kekasih, menikmati sisa waktu yang tak akan sama lagi.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Ini bulan ketiga semenjak Harry kembali ke dunia sihir setelah dia jatuh saat melawan Rodolphus Lestrange. Masih teringat saat semua orang menyambut kedatangannya dengan begitu gembira, menceritakan kalau sekali lagi dia telah menjadi pahlawan dengan melumpuhkan kepala perusuh itu yang tak lain adalah mantan Death Eather yang berjaya di jaman Voldemort.

Seribu pertanyaan terlontar dari banyak orang yang ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi dia hanya menjawab kalau dia jatuh dan dirawat oleh penduduk setempat. Dia tetap merahasiakan keberadaan kelurga Malfoy seperti keinginan mereka.

Pada dua bulan pertama dia rutin mengunjungi Draco dan orangtuanya setiap akhir pekan, bahkan dia tak peduli walau Ron dan Hermione mengoceh karena dia tak pernah lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Tapi pada akhirnya Harry menceritakan semuanya pada mereka, dan itu membuat mereka terkejut pada awalnya. Setelah itu tak ada lagi pertanyaan kemana Harry menghilang tiap minggunya.

Bagi Harry saat-saat bersama keluarga Malfoy adalah saat-saat dimana dia bisa melepaskan semua penatnya. Tak ada yang lebih berharga selain disaat dia menghabiskan makan malam dalam satu meja bersama keluarga barunya, membantu Lucius mengaduk ramuannya, menemani Narcissa mencari ikan dan bercanda di sungai, menemani Draco mencari dedaunan obat di tengah hutan sambil memanfaatkan waktu berdua untuk berbagi pelukan dan ciuman di bawah rindangnya pepohonan, benar-benar waktu yang sempurna baginya.

Tapi bulan ini kesibukannya meningkat, tiga minggu dia tak bisa mengunjungi Draco dan kedua orangtuanya, dan hal itu membuatnya terus uring-uringan. Mengirimkan surat pun jelas tak bisa karena Lucius telah melindungi tempat mereka dari segala sesuatu yang berbau sihir sehingga burung hantu tak bisa menembusnya.

"Mate, akhir minggu ini Mr. Robards meminta kita untuk mengawal tahanan sampai ke perbatasan, bagaimana?" tanya Ron saat mereka berjalan berdua di koridor kementrian.

"What? Lagi?" tanya Harry kesal, "Tak adakah waktu untukku beristirahat barang sejenak? Ini gila, Ron, dia benar-benar gila dan aku sungguh menyesal terlahir sebagai pahlawan," gerutunya panjang lebar.

Ron menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, dia juga kasihan pada Harry, tapi predikat pemuda itu sebagai yang terbaik di bidangnya membuatnya dibutuhkan setiap saat. Ron tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia ingin membiarkan Harry menghabiskan akhir minggunya dengan keluarga barunya, tapi panggilan tugas tak pernah bisa dibantah.

"Kalau kau bisa mencari alasan yang tepat aku akan mendukungmu agar kau bisa mendapatkan libur," kata Ron mencoba menghibur sahabatnya itu.

Harry berdecak, "Bukan tipeku juga melepas tanggung jawab dan kepercayaan, hanya saja ini menyebalkan," katanya lagi semakin kesal.

Sekali lagi Ron hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya dan membiarkan telinganya mendengarkan ocehan Harry sepanjang koridor hingga ke depan pintu divisi mereka.

Dengan keras Harry membuka pintu ruangannya yang ditempatinya bersama Ron, dan matanya terbelalak lebar melihat kepala auror telah berdiri di dalam ruangan bersama orang yang benar-benar tak pernah dia sangka. Jantungnya seakan loncat dari wadahnya melihat sosok jangkung berambut pirang dengan mata abu-abunya yang menyorot angkuh tapi terkesan hangat di mata Harry. Tak ada pakaian sederhana a la pemuda desa, jubah sutra dan kemeja mahal kembali melekat di tubuhnya, memberi kesan elegan para bangsawan.

"Potter, Weasley, mulai hari ini Mr. Malfoy akan bekerja bersama kalian," kata Mr. Robards pada dua anggota utamanya.

"B-bagaimana bisa, Malfoy… kau…" kata Ron tergagap, sedangkan Harry tetap membisu.

Mr. Robard menepuk bahu Draco, "Aku juga terkejut melihatnya mendatangi kantorku tadi pagi, menanyakan apakah tawaran yang dulu masih berlaku," katanya, "Ini hebat, aku memiliki satu anggota utama lagi, sehingga aku tak perlu memeras tenaga Potter dengan berlebihan, bukan begitu, Potter?" tanyanya.

Tak ada yang bersuara, dua sahabat itu masih membatu di tempatnya.

"Baiklah, aku berharap kerja sama yang baik dari kalian," kata kepala auror sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sampai beberapa saat tak ada yang bersuara, "Kenapa kau…" tanya Harry tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya.

Draco tersenyum, "Lama sekali kau tak pulang, dan itu membuatku kesal. Lalu aku bilang pada Dad kalau aku ingin menjemputmu," jawabnya.

Harry mengangkat alisnya tak percaya, "Lalu, kenapa kau malah…"

"Aku sekalian memutuskan kalau aku ingin kembali ke tempat ini, dan mereka setuju, dengan catatan dalam sebulan kita harus mengunjungi mereka tak kurang dari dua kali. Juga sebagai jawaban… apakah aku ingin bersamamu?" kata Draco lagi sambil menatap lurus emerald Harry.

Harry tertawa renyah, kali ini semuanya benar-benar berakhir dengan baik. Pelan dia menghampiri pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat, "Selamat datang kembali, Draco," bisiknya di telinga Malfoy junior itu dan tertawa saat Draco membalas pelukannya.

"Sepertinya kali ini aku yang membutuhkan liburan, mana tahan aku setiap hari melihat kemesraan kalian," gerutu Ron sambil membalikkan badan dan keluar dari ruangan itu, membiarkan dua pemuda itu menikmati dunia mereka sendiri.

**End**

**Kurang Fluff ya, emang sih karena awalnya aku juga cuma pengen nonjolin dari segi family-nya. **

**Waktu nulis dialog Draco yang bilang Harry lama ga pulang jadi berasa bang toyib deh =.=" #plak. Pokoknya bener2 minta maaf kalo fluffnya kurang, so yg msh berkenan ripiu aku ucapin makasih banyak.**

**O iya sekalian mau ngucapin Met Lebaran bagi yang merayakan, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ;)**


End file.
